


Осколки

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Jedi: Fallen Order (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Complicated Relationships, Drabble, Enemies to Friends, F/M, Fix-It, Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-30
Updated: 2020-05-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 21:40:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24453817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: Эмоции Триллы жалят иголками.
Relationships: Cal Kestis/Trilla Suduri | Second Sister
Kudos: 9





	Осколки

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/8993365)

Эмоции Триллы жалят иголками.

Её ярость набрасывается на него не хуже своей хозяйки, а ненависть затопляет. Кэл ныряет сходу, пожалуй, чересчур глубоко — ему достаточно и собственной боли, но прилив чужой будто даёт пощёчину. Отрезвляет — так, что в полной мере чувствуешь, как внутри горит без анестезии — будто приложили световой меч к плоти. Хуже того — будто меча уже давно и нет рядом, но воспоминание вожглось, вгрызлось под кожу и уже никуда не уйдёт.

Кэл чувствует её боль и вдруг понимает, как можно _не выдержать_.

Трилла смотрит ему в глаза и смеётся. Нахально, демонстративно, так, что он бы решил, что она только лишь издевается. Если бы не знал лучше. То, что рассказала Трилла, в чём созналась Цере, всё абсолютно меняет.

_«Ну и какой джедай пожертвовал собой, чтобы спасти тебя?»_

Так странно, думает Кэл, находя возможность сделать заземляющий вдох. Тогда Вторая Сестра сумела попасть в самую точку, и за своей реакцией он не увидел главного. Не увидел, что у этого оружия тоже два острия.

Трилла оставляет ему свой меч в обмен на голокрон, а Кэл ещё захлёбывается, старается вынырнуть обратно в действительность. В ней осязаемой боли почему-то никогда не становится меньше.

За Триллой тянется шлейф агонии, усыпанной горделивым злорадством.

*

Трилла сама — словно сотня иголок, стремящихся уколоть во что бы то ни стало. Она атакует с таким напором, что Кэл едва успевает парировать и даже чересчур живо ощущает жар, когда лазер меча проходит слишком близко.

Сражаться с ней тяжело, а ещё сложнее — при том, что Кэл вовсе не хочет причинить ей вреда. Он ещё не знает, как это сделать, но точно уверен, что у Триллы есть все шансы вернуться к Свету.

Кэл замечает раз, второй и третий, что все шансы нанести ему смертельный удар Трилла упускает затем, чтобы сделать подсечку, сбить его Силой или попросту распластать точным ударом ноги. А затем ждёт, как он поднимется, чтобы продолжить бой.

Ему даже интересно, что будет, если он откажется продолжать. Впрочем, проверить всё-таки не рискнёт. Но смутный отголосок в Силе настаивает, что всё не так уж и просто.

Они борются нехотя с завидным упорством и продолжать, видимо, могут до бесконечности. Кэл устаёт и едва блокирует, но Трилла устаёт тоже, а потому пропускает его контратаку.

Она падает на колени, хватаясь за раненое плечо, и выпускает меч. Кэл почти готов сразу же дать ей руку, но замирает, пристыженный этим необъяснимым порывом.

Вот тогда их находит Цере, а затем всё стремительно летит в тартарары.

*

Трилла быстро идёт на поправку, но упрямо немногословна. С ней рядом почти всегда Цере, и Кэл уверен, что им уж точно есть что обсудить. Трилла не говорит почти ничего лично ему.

Впрочем, с ней рядом почти всегда Цере, а поговорить им проще, наверное, было бы наедине.

— Ты спас меня, — сухо заявляет она в тот редкий момент, когда Кэл застаёт её одну. Её интонация при всём желании не тянет на благодарность. — Вытащил из затопленного крыла, хотя мог погибнуть и сам. Почему?

Кэл не рассчитывает, что в этот раз она будет одна, не рассчитывает, что услышит этот вопрос, как только заглянет в каюту, и потому теряется. Неловко поводит плечом, хватается рукой за затылок.

— Не за что, — бормочет он, растягивая время в надежде, что она не будет настаивать.

— _Почему?_ — Трилла садится в койке, и взгляд её по-прежнему по-инквизиторски въедливый. Много ли времени пройдёт, ловит себя на мысли Кэл, прежде чем она будет похожа на джедая, которым когда-то готовилась стать.

Пусть её вопрос застаёт врасплох, Кэл с удивлением понимает, что ответ очень прост и находится на самой поверхности. И возвращает:

— Ты заслуживаешь того, чтобы тебя спасли.

Трилла решительно отворачивается, но всё же он видит, что в её глазах блестят слёзы. Кэл кладёт руку ей на плечо и осознаёт свою ошибку.

Буря внутри Триллы уже не бушует, и теперь отчётливо ясно: то, что он раньше принял за иглы, — это сплошные осколки. Кэл тихо вздыхает.

— Всё наладится, Трилла.

Уж чинить у него всегда получалось.


End file.
